


Hope

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short story from Barbara's POV, set after 'In The Blink Of An Eye' but before 'Limbo', and inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest by A Writers Life For Me





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The bench is damp, but that doesn’t stop me from sitting down. Pulling my coat tighter, I stare absently at the familiar London skyline stretched out before me.

I don’t know why I keep coming here. Perhaps it’s hope. Hope that he will return here. Hope that he will come back to the world; back to me.

It’s months since we sat here on the day of Helen’s funeral. He said then that the world could wait a while as he wasn’t ready to rejoin it. I was prepared to give him time, believing he would turn to me for support. 

I was wrong.

He moved from the townhouse, too many memories I guess, and into a flat, locking himself away. A self-imposed purgatory from everything and everyone. But especially from me.

I’ve tried to contact him; repeatedly calling on the phone and in person. I thought that our connection, something that has served us so well in our partnership, would reach him now, but it hasn’t. I’ve pushed and pushed trying to get some sort of reaction from him, but I just keep hitting a wall of silence. I honestly thought eventually he’d need me.

Because I need him.


End file.
